Winter is Coming
by ravenwritingclaw
Summary: Set in George R.R. Martin's Westeros, various Disney Houses play the game of thrones with hopes of winning. Winter is coming, and it's a season no one will forget. Based on a post found on tumblr; feel free to leave a review!
1. House Rapunzel

**Author's Note:** I got this idea from a post on tumblr, so while I take credit for the writing, the houses and mottos (which I will mention later) are accredited to Leave a review!

* * *

_Don't freak out, Punzie, don't freak out. _Rapunzel took a deep breath as the heavy wooden doors were opened to a crowd of eager onlookers. She clasped her hands tightly in front of her lavender and rose dress, pushed her shoulders back, and took her first step inside the ballroom.

She wished Flynn were there. _No, Eugene. His name is Eugene, remember?_ It was so hard to keep track of all the names they had exchanged over the past few days. A whirlwind trip through the countryside ended with their entry into the island protected by House Rapunzel. Now, without Eugene, she was expected to navigate her way through castle protocol.

From the front of the ballroom stood her parents. It shocked Rapunzel at first when she saw her mother. They looked _exactly_ alike, besides the hair. She almost fingered the short spikes, but resisted the urge. She missed her long, blonde locks. She wished she hadn't asked Eugene to cut them for her.

_"No offense Blondie, but you're kind of noticeable with all that hair. Gothel will track you for sure."_ That argument was enough to let him use a rusty pair of scissors he found in the bedside drawer of the inn's room.

Rapunzel shifted a green-eyed gaze to the crowd. Mother Gothel could be hiding in there easily. Now would be the perfect time too. The lost daughter of Francis Solis imagined the black haired woman gliding to the stage and explaining to everyone just where the heir to House Rapunzel was hiding these past eighteen years.

She stopped her steps just before her parents. Dressed in bright colours, her parents leaned forward and wrapped her in their arms. She closed her eyes, squeezing them tight.

All these years she wondered who her parents were, why they left her on Gothel's doorstep. On their way to the island, Eugene told her stories (he was quite good at it), but the one he told of the lost heir stuck with her especially. Stolen from her cradle, the kingdom searched for two years before Francis gave the order to give up the search.

_"They never gave up hope, though. I'm sure the old man still hopes she'll come home." He laughed. "Crazy, right?"_

Crazy indeed. Or maybe not. Rapunzel thought back to that man who kept his promise. Her shoulders sagged as she thought of where he could be now. Far from her, probably. He promised not to tell her parents where he found her, but to let her decide when to share that information. Rapunzel dreaded that conversation. _I don't have to tell the truth. I could … fib a little._ No, she may have been raised by a loathsome woman, but Gothel was good things. She made sure Rapunzel ate right, that she had a strong work ethic, but most importantly, that she always told the truth. Rapunzel didn't want to turn into the ruffian Gothel always claimed she was.

Francis pulled back first, his short beard brushing her forehead as he did so. He gently guided her to turn around to face the crowd. His hand rested on her shoulder while her mother held one of hers. "My friends, at long last our daughter has come home. We can rejoice now, for our future is bright!"

Rapunzel really wished she hadn't let her parents convince her this was a good idea. As the people cheered, the young woman's palms grew sweaty. She had no idea who any of these people were and honestly, she knew this show was being put on more for their benefit than hers. She read stories about romance all her life, and she knew it was rare when a female heir ever married for love. She flashed the crowd her most promising smile as she waited for the clapping to die down. Maybe they would get back to dancing and forget about her for the rest of the night. _Wishful thinking._

When asking for a history lesson on House Rapunzel, Eugene was quite knowledgeable. Most of his stories centered on the area anyway, and it surprised her how her father used to be known as the king of the waters.

_"Where we met, it's just by the border of Francis' territory. He demanded King Mickey let him have a few miles by the bridge so he could properly guard it. To lose Francis' support would have meant disaster, so," Eugene shrugged, "he gave in. I would have asked for more, maybe a slice of House Pocahontas' forestry, but then again, I'm a thief. Greedy to the last," he smirked._

Rapunzel's heart fluttered. Damn that smirk of his. It got to her the first time they met. He pulled it out whenever she was giving him a hard time, and although it didn't stop the harsh words they tossed back and forth, it made her smile later. The corners of her lips tugged down just a touch. _I hope he's okay._

Beatrice, her mother, kept a hold of her hand as she gave her daughter a chalice to sip from. "I know this isn't what you were expecting dear, but your father thought it would be good for you to get acquainted with the other houses in the realm. Not all could make it, of course, but it's a start." She squeezed Rapunzel's hand. "We're just so glad to have you home."

Home. Rapunzel's heart clenched. Her real home. She returned the squeeze. "I'm glad to be back. I missed you both." She looked back at her father and grinned. Her father was speaking to a man with long grey hair and a full, silver beard. She glanced at her mother. "Who is that?"

"Triton Syreni, from House Ariel. He has been a dear friend to your father over the years, as his wife was to me before she died in an awful boating accident thirteen years ago." Beatrice shook her head, a frown making the creases by her eyes deeper. "Such a horrid thing to happen to good people." She pointed to the crowd. "He has seven daughters. See them there? They are all wonderful dancers." Rapunzel looked and spotted a group of seven girls spinning in circles together. Their hair colour ranged from black to blonde, making her wonder how any of them were even related. There was one girl with fiery hair in a sea green dress. She asked her mother about that one.

"That's Ariel, Triton's youngest daughter. She looks so much like her mother. Athena would be proud," Beatrice smiled.

Rapunzel nodded. "And you said other houses are here?"

"Oh yes, many! The woman with the white hair, see her? She's Kida Nedahk, a very important lady. She's the heir to Atlantis, one of the most powerful landmarks in the country. Make sure to say hello to her tonight, and to her husband. It will do you good to foster a relationship with them both."

Beatrice went on, pointing further and further into the crowd, listing off so many names Rapunzel's head started to spin. Whenever her mother came across a man in her list, she made a point to list if they were married already. Rapunzel wondered which one her father hoped would agree to marry her. She almost asked her mother, but the question was cut off by a woman, Dory from House Nemo, Rapunzel thought, coming to speak to Beatrice. She let her mother go, taking the opportunity to sneak off for some fresh air.

All this salt air made the breath catch in her lungs. Rapunzel slipped off her shoes and let her feet treasure the rare patches of grass she came across in the courtyard. She wondered how her parents lived with so little vegetation around. Where Mother Gothel's home and business was, trees could be seen for miles around, giving Rapunzel many chances to make friends with the animals who came near the home.

Rapunzel wrapped her arms around her waist, giving the thin expanse of skin a squeeze. She almost wished she had stayed there. At least she knew what to do in that place. _How can I be an heir to a place I had no idea needed me so badly? I don't even have any friends here._ She would have to make some though, and fast. Rather, she needed to make _alliances_. She tilted her head back, staring at the stars she and Eugene had slept under. _I really wish you were here, Eugene. I kind of need you more than I thought._ She may have been to drive to get them here, but without his words, they never would have gotten to the palace in the first place.

A hand curled around her wrist. "I knew I would find you. I always do."

Rapunzel gasped as she turned her head. _Gothel._ The woman's curly locks hung limp around her face, and her ruby gown was speckled in stains. She didn't look as forbearing as she had in Rapunzel's youth, but her dark voice still made the young lady shiver.

"Having fun playing dress up, dear?" Rapunzel didn't answer. "Apparently they cut out your tongue when you got here. Such a shame, now the men can't make you scream when we get back home."

Rapunzel dug in her heels. "I'm not going back with you." Her voice shook, but she resisted Gothel's tugging.

"How long do you think you can keep up the act, Rapunzel? How long until they figure out you aren't who you say you are?"

"You're wrong, I _am_ the lost heir! I know it."

Gothel narrowed her eyes. "Don't be stupid. I found you on my doorstep. I took you in, gave you everything you ever needed. I love you, not them!"

Rapunzel shook her head. "I don't need your kind of love. I … I remember. I remember the mobile hung over my bed in the castle. I am the heir, and you can't take me away from here! You don't own me."

The woman loosened her grip. "No, I don't owe you, but that doesn't mean I can't hurt you." She pulled up the hood on her black cloak. "Three days. You have until then to come to your senses, or I will have no choice but to tell your parents just what you did in my house. We'll see if they want you then." Just as soon as she came, she was gone, leaving Rapunzel breathless.

_No … She can't …_ She would. Gothel didn't bluff. The young woman shook her head, gripping her skirts tightly.

"Rapunzel!" Beatrice called.

"Coming!"

Hours later, when the party was over, at least for Rapunzel, the young woman reclined in her bed with a book. She never had such a luxurious supply of literature. With pillows stuffed behind her head and all around her on the cozy comforter, she left the curtain around her bed open. As she tried to finish the chapter, her mind jumped back to her meeting with Tarzan Fera, the heir to House Tarzan.

"_He's not the brightest, not by our standards at least, and he isn't much for words, but he's handsome. Your father likes him enough to entertain the thought of an alliance." Her mother leaned in close to the girl's ear. "His father holds most of the forestry from Winterfell to King's Landing. Such power can make men, well, more appealing." She gently shoved her daughter in the direction of the awkward man. "Play nice, dear!"_

She "played nice", meaning she kept conversation going for well over five minutes, although even that was a struggle. Her mother was right though, he was handsome. Pointed chin, strong jawline, perfectly tanned flesh, sea coloured eyes, and from what she could tell, a nice dresser. She almost swooned, but when he answered her questions, his stiffness startled her. It wasn't until later she learned her father's house and Tarzan's didn't get along, hadn't since the war. She would have liked to have known that beforehand, but it was too late now.

Rapunzel looked up from her book to find Eugene standing on her balcony. Her eyes widened. "What are you doing here?"

He shrugged. "Nothing happening in the city. I figured I'd stop by and see how you were doing." He pushed back the thin curtain separating the balcony from her room. "You look good, still in one piece." He smirked. "No countess gave you a hard time, I hope."

She shook her head as she put down her book. She adjusted the shoulder of her thin chemise. "No, the worst I had to deal with was Tarzan Fera."

Eugene cringed. He toed off his boots and flopped on the bed beside her. "Ouch. That must have been thrilling."

She chuckled. "Oh yes, he was quite the conversationalist." Rapunzel tried to relax, but she kept glancing at him, still wondering if he was actually there. When his arm reached around her shoulders, bringing her head to rest on his chest, she knew this couldn't be a dream. _Or if it is, it's a very good one._

They passed time swapping new stories, ones they had acquired over the past two days without each other. It seemed much longer to her, but now that he was here, she wondered how long this would last. Somehow, as the conversation turned to her again, she mentioned her unintentional visit with Gothel.

"You're not going to give in, are you?"

Rapunzel sighed. "I don't want to. But Eugene, she can't tell my parents! I'd lose everything."

"You really think they'd disown you if they found out you were a prostitute?"

"Yes! And don't say it so loud! Someone could hear you."

He shrugged. "No one's guarding your door. I checked before I came in."

She shook her head. "That's not the point. Even saying it makes it seem more real." She shut her eyes. _I just want to go back to the days when it was just you and I together on the road. Those were the best times. _

"They were the best for me too," Eugene admitted quietly. Rapunzel's cheeks lit up. She was pretty sure that was just a thought, but apparently she needed to work on keeping her voice in check.

She traced shapes over Eugene's vest covered chest. "Maybe we could. Could go back, I mean. Back on the road together. Have adventures. Get into trouble." She looked up at him. "Make a life together." Much as the castle offered her, it didn't feel like a life she could lead, not in good conscience. Going back to Gothel's though, to be the girl who brought in the most money for her brothel was out of the question. _I just want to be with him._

They laid together as the embers in the fire died. As she started to fall asleep, she heard Eugene sigh. He grabbed the corner of the comforter and draped it over them, messing up the pillow system Rapunzel had created. She felt a few land on her but shrugged them out as she sought out Eugene's warmth. She heard him start to speak, but not to her.

"I didn't think it would be like this when we met at the brothel. Protector, you have to believe me when I say I didn't seek out her love, but I have it now, and I don't want it to go away. I don't want to give it away, or watch her hand it over to a better man." He sighed. "Keep her safe. Let me … keep her safe." His prayer now ended, she felt his breathing regulate. She waited and waited until she was sure he wouldn't awaken. The woman sat up in bed, staring at the man speckled in shadows.

_I have to do the right thing. _She looked out the balcony. _I have to tell them who I am and who I … who I love._ Rapunzel brushed back Eugene's untidy hair, staring at his goatee. It wasn't long before she was curled up in his arms again, tossed into a dream she had already lived.


	2. House Ariel

**Author's Note: **Credit for the houses and banners/mottos are not mine, but the story is. Let me know what you think!

* * *

"She seems nice," Aquata said to her sisters as they settled down in their shared chamber. From her circular bed, Ariel brushed out her flaming hair while her older sisters settled down for the evening.

"Yes, but do you think it's a trick? I mean really, eighteen years later and she suddenly shows up?" Attina shook her head as she tucked her jewels away in the shared dresser. "It all seems so stange."

The Syreni sisters, specifically the youngest, hadn't wanted to leave Francis' island till dawn, but their father insisted they take the first boat back to their island. Just thinking about it made Ariel sigh. _We hardly get to go anywhere fun, and when we do Daddy worries too much._

Adella rolled her eyes from Andrina's bed. Her fingers wove through her sister's blonde hair as she wrapped it into a braid. "Why do you have to be so negative, Attie? We should be happy for Francis! He and Lady Beatrice have been waiting for this day for so long. It's a blessing, really."

The other girls agreed with Andrina, including Ariel. The only red haired sister leaned back against her pillow, staring up at the ceiling. With Rapunzel finally home, perhaps she and her sisters could visit Lord Francis' home more often. _Anything to get out of here for a day or two._ With her exploration time limited, she and her dear friend Flounder only found so many places they could explore together. With the whole island covered in their footprints, Ariel was eager to track down other places.

Thinking of her servant friend, Ariel wondered if he was still awake. He was always good to sit down for a nice chat, and that was what the youngest Syreni needed. Besides meeting Francis' daughter, Ariel went to the island with hopes Ser Eric Shuttleford, a member of King Mickey's special guard. Looking back, it was stupid of her to think the pristine knight would have come all the way to Lord Francis' island to meet a woman he had likely never heard of before. Still, she had hoped between the dancing and smoozing she would find herself in the arms of her handsome knight.

Ariel shook her head. _He's not _your_ anything. You only met once. And what a wonderful night that was …_ Triton lived on an island for a reason. Besides his love for the sea and his affiliation with House Rapunzel, he despised anyone associated with House Mickey at King's Landing. Ariel wasn't sure what the history was, for she never paid much attention to her lessons when she was little, but it meant, for some awful reason, she and her sisters rarely went to Westeros, if ever. As her sisters got ready for bed, the young lady remembered when King Mickey and his royal brigade came to visit there island earlier in the year.

_"Can it really be him, the king?" Ariel whispered to Alana as they watched from behind the dark blue curtain. _

_ Alana nodded. "It has to be, look at that crown he wears! And see, there's his wife, Queen Minnie." The statuesque, black haired woman stood with her back straight and hands clasped before her, almost as if she knew two curious girls were talking about her nearby. _

_ A row of knights wearing white cloaks encircled the king as he spoke with Lord Triton. Ariel's vision drifted from the handsome king to an even lovelier knight. The young woman bit her lip. "He's just like the knights in those books we read," she whispered. Handsome, fair, brave, and true …_

_ "Who, the king?"_

_ "No silly, look! The knight with black hair. And you can't miss those blue eyes of his." Ariel clutched the curtain the hid behind tighter. The nameless knight was taller than the king, with a faint scruff of a beard peeking through his fair skin. He stood straight with the other knights but his eyes were the only ones Ariel dreamt of looking into._

Ariel closed her eyes now and smiled. Oh yes, such a good looking man, but with so much more underneath the surface.

_"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-" Ariel looked up and gasped. _It's him!_ The knight, still wearing his white cloak, blinked down at her. She hadn't realized how petite she was compared to him. She barely reached his upper chest. Her heart fluttered._

_ The knight shook his head as a smile started to spread across his face. "It's no trouble at all, Miss …" he squinted. "You're one of Lord Triton's daughters, are you not?"_

_ She bobbed her head, dipping into a curtsey in the process. "Lady Ariel, ser."_

_ He took her hand and kissed the back of it lightly. She almost jumped. "It's a pleasure, then, Lady Ariel." He straightened his back, regrettably letting go of her hand in the process. "Ser Eric Shuttleford, of House Belle."_

_ "Oh, Belle! I met her once at one of my sister's parties. Are you her brother?"_

_ "No, just a cousin. Distant." He smiled. "Your father has been a gracious host to us. Such a party hasn't been put on for us in months."_

_ Ariel giggled. "I doubt that. I'm sure King's Landing has all kinds of parties. I'd love to go there sometime, if Daddy would allow me." She sighed wistfully. "It must be nice to live in such a wonderful place."_

_ Eric shrugged. "Well, it can be wonderful, but every place has its shadows." She didn't like how his brow creased together like that. She took his hand._

_ "Let's dance."_

Ariel remembered how they spent the night together dancing. Her father typically liked her to either dance with her sisters, or a man he knew and trusted. This went against anything he ever wanted for his daughters, but Ariel really didn't care what her father hoped for. She was sixteen, and a better opportunity to make a new acquaintance hadn't come up until now.

When it was time for Eric to go, he promised he would write to her. They never embraced, nor did she allow him any special favours, but she gave him her handkerchief with her initials sew into the pale blue fabric. Just as he turned to go, he changed his mind and kissed her cheek. It was such a fleeting touch, she thought she dreamt it. Maybe she had. As she laid there half asleep, she thought of her family motto. _Part of Your World._ One day, that's exactly what she would be. She would find a way to be a part of Eric's world, even if it meant her father grew angry with her.

Her sister's voices died down and the lantern was blown out. As the girls exchanged goodnights, Ariel fell asleep, dreaming of Eric's lips on her cheek.

The next morning, Flounder found Ariel before breakfast. "I have a letter for you," he whispered, trying to be secretive. Ariel snatched the parchment from the blonde's hand and hid behind a column with him. The young boy followed her lead, trying to peek over her shoulder as she scanned Eric' scrawl.

_Dearest,_

_ K.M. is holding a week-long tournament next month. If you could find a way to come, that would bring me the most joy I've had in months._

_Yours,_

_E.S._

Ariel bit her lip hard to keep from giggling.

"What's it say?" asked Flounder.

"Eric wants me to come to King's Landing next month." She pressed the letter against her chest. "He misses me," she whispered.

Flounder snorted. "Good luck getting your father to allow you to go. He'll be furious just to hear of your letters with Eric."

"Who says I have to tell him about Eric?"

"Well, no one I guess, but-"

Ariel kissed Flounder's cheek. "Thank you for bringing this to me. When I'm wed to my knight, I'll find a way to repay you." She picked up her violet skirts and rushed back to her room where her sisters were getting ready for the day. Along the way, she heard voices coming from her father's council room. She recognized her father's immediately, but paused on her rush to get a peek at who else was inside.

Sebastian, Lord Triton's chief advisor, stood before the lord. "Sir, I've just received word from Lady Kida. Her father's health has taken a turn for the worse. I'm afraid our plans may be stalled."

Triton waved his meaty hand in the air, dismissing his advisor's worry. "Lord Kashekim isn't gone yet. His daughter has been with us since the beginning. She won't back down just because her father isn't feeling well. No, we go on as planned, like Francis wants."

"Yes sir, of course. Did he happen to mention last night of any changes?"

Ariel couldn't read her father's face, what with his back turned to her, but as he stood there, tall and prouder than she had seen him in years, she wondered what exactly it was they were talking about.

Triton folded his arms behind him. "With Rapunzel's arrival, there are hopes to connect her to one of the larger land houses to finance our supplies. If all works well, we'll use that leverage to convince Winterfell to support us."

Sebastian nodded, brushing back his bright red hair. "It's a stretch, sir, we shouldn't pretend it won't be."

"It has to work, Sebastian. I cannot go another year under Mickey's thumb. The man may control Westeros, but the islands belong to those who know the water's true power. How can he, a man from a minor house?" Triton pointed to the house banner hung over the fireplace. Aqua and darker blue squares with music notes in one square and waves in another looked back at the lord. "We are the water, and we will support our true king."

Ariel turned on her heel and headed towards her bedroom. _What could he have meant, our true king? _The young lady's stomach clenched. A trip to King's Landing was going to be a lot harder to bargain for now.

Her sisters, as predicted, were still in the room getting ready for their day. Ribbons and stockings were tossed over chairs as the messy beds were covered in all sorts of dresses. The youngest Syreni shoved a few off the windowsill and sat down on the ledge.

"What's got your smile upside down?" asked Arista as she twisted her hair atop her head.

Ariel shrugged. "I was just thinking how, one day, we're going to start getting married and it will never be like this again. We won't all be together in here, like this."

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. Marrying off seven daughters takes time, especially this one over here," Alana teased as she pointed to Attina. The eldest tossed a pillow at Alana's head, causing the girl to laugh.

"What's got you thinking of such a thing?"

"Well," Ariel cleared her throat, "I heard King's Landing is having a tournament next month, and I was really hoping we could all go together, but you know Daddy. He'll probably say no."

Arista paused mid-brush of her hair. "A tournament?" She looked at the other girls. "We haven't been to one since-"

"Since Mother was carrying little Ariel," Allana finished. The younger girls all stared at Attina. The eldest squinted.

"What?"

"You know Daddy listens to you more," Aquata said. "If you suggested the tournament…"

"And why, pray tell, would I do such a thing?"

Andrina grabbed a pink stocking and pulled it up her pale leg. "It's like Ariel said. Once you get married we're next, and then we'll never see each other again."

"And it will be fun," Arista pointed out.

The eldest sighed. "I'll mention it to him. Although, next month might be too long. I could be married by then."

The other girls gasped. "To who?"

"What have you been hiding?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

As the sisters begged Attina for details, Ariel leaned back against the window grinning. She didn't like fibbing to her sisters, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and this was certainly desperate. She looked out the window, thinking back to what she overheard her father say. Perhaps in her next letter she would ask Eric if he knew what was going on at the castle.

_I'll see you soon, my love. Very soon._


End file.
